


Donghyuck gets cursed

by sadpeachs



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: College, Cute, I love this pair, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), highschool student hyuck, hyuck is a good boyfriend, its not my best but i wanted to post, mark is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeachs/pseuds/sadpeachs
Summary: its been a bad day for mark lee naturally his boyfriend comes to the rescure





	Donghyuck gets cursed

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent posted in a while i hope you enjoy my short one shot

“You’re here..” Mark said incredulously “ How are you here?” the question leaving his lips in a rapid breath 

“Um so there are these two little things right here called legs” Hyuck responded having to dodge the pillow thrown his way in a hurry 

“Seriously how are you here” Mark was not going to stop until he got an answer and as much as he loved teasing the older, Donghyuck would much rather spend the limited time they had together engaged in more pressing matters 

“I took the bus?” Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly expecting the scolding he would receive beforehand. A small yelp left Mark’s mouth before he started reprimanding the younger,” What were you thinking? That’s so unsafe OH MY GOD you could have gotten hurt or abducted or killed or someone could have cursed you or I don’t know!” 

Mark looked genuinely stressed at the prospect of his boyfriend having voodoo performed on him and while the situation was more than strange Donghyuck could do nothing but stare at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. Shaking his head he approached the older on the bed and held his hand.

“I’m ok. Perfectly fine and as cute as I’ve always been” flashing Mark a smile he looked at the annoyed face that belonged to his boyfriend. 

“You’re an idiot”, Mark held onto Huyck's hand tighter, “Your idiot” the latter replied content with the warmth that Mark always seemed to emit. 

The two hadn’t seen each other in weeks and while weekly skype calls and daily messages had remained constant it had never felt like enough. To the both of them just being there, being able to simply exist in each other’s presence was more energizing than any all or text. 

Being away from each other was inevitable as Mark continued his studies at a university in a different city, away from Donghyuck. The two hadn’t considered their relationship long distance but no matter how close they were in reality, every minute away from each other was magnified by the miles of land that separated them. 

Mark had briefly mentioned to his boyfriend how his day had gone from bad to worse starting with a morning test gone wrong and ending with hot coffee falling down his clothes while on his way back from his government studies test. The essay he had been so confident had received the lowest grade he’d obtained that semester and to top everything off his cactus had lost the only flower that it had grown, browning slightly at the tips.  
The entire day had passed Donghyuck, filled with a lack motivation and interest in his surroundings. When he had heard of Mark’s complaints, there was little in him to fight against the prospect of coming to visit the older boy. However miniscule the problem, Mark had felt everything with increasing pressure and had been crying prior to Donghyuck’s visit. The younger of the two simply wiped away the stray tears that lingered on Mark’s eyes and cheeks. 

“Want to talk about it?” Donghyuck had asked and while Mark would have much rather said no, he’d been bottling up his feelings the whole day and in complete honesty the entirety of the school year. So Mark nodded refusing to look up from where he had began to shrink into himself. Donghyuck had been standing across from the boy who was now sitting on his bed, hand still softly intertwined with Hyucks. 

Letting go of Mark’s hand with a kiss, Donghyuck began clearing the bed of stray papers and all school materials making sure to make enough room for the two to lie down and chat. He grabbed Mark’s shoulder and guided him until his head met his pillow and continued to the small kitchen area a few feet away he grabbed a glass of water and returned promptly. Mark had his eyes closed, trying to even out his breathing while the younger returned. 

Donghyuck set the water down on the small nightstand next to Mark’s bed and crawled into the small bed to lie next to the tired boy. Mark continued to keep his eyes closed as Hyuck gazed at the delicate features that framed his face from the his soft eyelashes to the small indentation on his nose where his glasses would sit to the small cut on Mark’s lips. Donghyuck gazed at the boy in front of him with eyes full of love and lifted a hand to pet the others hair gently smiling softly as the older leaned into the warmth of his hand. 

Mark’s breathing had evened out and Donghyuck was more than willing to listen, as Mark ranted about his day about his stupid chemistry professor that had given a test on information never covered in class to the humidity in the english building where the AC had broken and to that stupid cup of coffee that had left the skin on his thigh red and raw, 

Donghyuck just quietly held his hand listening intently to the words that left his lover’s mouth making sure to squeeze extra hard when he knew Mark was becoming frustrated and the cadence of his words began to speed up. 

The night was long and at the same time much too short. After sharing his thoughts Mark had been exhausted and had fell asleep in a matter of minutes holding onto his boyfriend’s hand like a baby might to its blanket or pacifier. He looked delicate and pleased, lips curling slightly at the corners and eyelashes closed shut. Donghyuck knew that Mark wouldn’t let go and was in no way ready to leave. After informing his parents of his whereabouts he too closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there thank you for reading my little piece i hope you enjoy, if you have any feedback please let me know it can be as simple or as complicated as you'd like any kind of criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> I know its been a while since I've posted and its been a difficult couple of months for a number of reasons if you want to know what's going on with me you can talk to me on twitter @bamloveclub 
> 
> this has been sitting in my drafts for a few months now and i finally finished it. once again thank you for reading <3


End file.
